Whatever It Takes
by I Bit A Pillow Or 2
Summary: Edward's suffered a rough past, and regrets everything he has done he saves Bella with an encounter from his past and they keep bumping into each other, she's falling for him, he's resisting but will she be the one to break down his walls and fall in love
1. Here It Goes Again

**So this is my first fanfic....tell me what you think....all human by the way =p**

Summary - **"Im not good company." "And when has that ever stopped me?" "So stubborn." "Edward..I trust you..your no monster to me..you cant run forever..let me help you..please trust me?" I looked at him pleadingly."Your everything to me..I cant lose you Bella." **

Preface- _**I knew he was dangerous but I couldn't stay away, no matter the numerous times he told me to forget him..he couldn't take his own advice..I should be scared, but I cant bring myself to feel that emotion toward him... "Do you trust me?"... "Yes," I said. "Then run..and don't look back...run" I could feel the tears blurring my eyes, I didn't want it to be this way. "Run Bella!"..and I took of, without a single glance back. (all human)**_

_**By the way the song i listened to when making this chapter is Here It Goes Again by- Ok Go**_

* * *

"Crap...man why do you hate me," I said while running down the stairs and of course tripping and stumbling down. I didn't even bother to check the cut I knew I would have gotten on my leg.

Of course I was talking to nobody but the sky. My stupid alarm clock broke and now I was late for class. Mr. Monola is going to kill me!, I thought.

I quickly ran to my red chevy and got in. I put the key into the ignition and....nothing....

"Oh this cannot be happening!," I yelled to the car. "Start you stupid thing...start!," I yelled. I was surprised I really loved this...car...truck but today was not a good day.

I tried again and again...finally. With a great roar it started to life and I quickly pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the college campus. I glanced at the radio clock...great I was already 15 minutes late.

There were times like these when I wished my car would go faster then 50 miles per hour and not sound like it was having a stroke. I parked in the first space I found and literally jumped out the door.

I was huffing and panting by the time I had gotten to the classroom and door and I burst in.

"You must always have a good thesis...without it...F..is what you'll get..ah Miss Swan how nice of you to join us," said Mr. Monola.

"Im really..." "Just take a seat Miss Swan.. and make sure it doesn't happen again." "Yes sir," I said and quickly walked to my seat.

Of course I didn't make it there without tripping on my classmates school bag but luckily caught myself at the edge of my desk and sat down while covering my face with my hair. I had caused enough embarrassment for one day.

I could hear the girl next to me snicker and I just blushed. That was just me Isabella Swan. 19 years of age....very clumsy...attracted to danger...very unlucky....my friends say I could cause massive destruction if all my luck was bottled up.

I am now attending California university (**I don't think that's a college...i just made it up =P) **studying to become a journalist.

With part-time courses in the culinary institute,...I was good at cooking.

There was nothing much really interesting about me...I wasn't like other girls...who loved shopping..and doing their nails...and all that other girly stuff. Plus I wasn't even that pretty..I don't trust what my friends say about that. Compared to them...I look like a rag doll.

I am just a plain jane Bella..boring brown hair...dull brown eyes...super pale..considering the fact that I am in sunny california.

Continuing on...I am a book reading...not party going...person..yup that about sums it up. Nothing really that special. I am originally from Forks..but rain and ice...don't really help the uncoordinated. Which is why I picked the sunny place for college alongside my best friends.

The class droned on and on. English is a pretty easy subject for me, which encouraged my Journalism career. Yet soon enough the class was over and I gathered my things to leave.

I wanted to quickly get away and luck was somehow by my side now and I got away without having to have a lecture by Mr. Monola.

I sighed and walked towards my car. I hadn't gotten the chance to appreciate the weather. It was pleasant, the sun was up with its heat raining down, yet it wasn't a suffocating heat.

There was a slight breeze and the air smelled campus was near the ocean and you could smell the sea air.

The ocean was one of my favorite places to go to. It was calming to me. I climbed into my truck. It was 1pm and I knew Alice would be calling me any minute now, to come eat lunch with her and the rest of the gang.

I was right and my phone started to vibrate. "Hey Alice," I said. "Hey Bella," she said in a sing song voice. "Where are you..you done with class yet?"

"Uhmm," I said. "Kay good then get your butt down to La casa del Mar," she said.

"Alright I'm on my way," I said and hung up. The restaurant was on the ocean front.

"Hey guys," I said and took a seat next to Alice. She was her hyper self..honestly...she was like the energizer bunny on high mode. "Hey Bellsy," greeted Emmet who was also Alice's brother.

He was like a big teddy bear...and sorta stupid at times..so basically like an overgrown 5 year old.

Rosalie or Rose just smiled at me. She was beautiful...and was like the women you would see on the cover of sports illustrated magazines but she wasn't an air head. She was Emmet's girlfriend.

Then there was Jasper, Rose's brother and Alice's boyfriend. He was more calming and easy to talk to, which was perfect for Alice, they balanced each other out.

I was the 5th wheel, hadn't been on a date in a while. It saddened me when I saw my best friends with their soul mates..someday I hoped to fine mine too. I shook my thoughts out and greeted them.

"How'd you guys know I was in the mood for Italian food," I said smiling.

"You know I just have a nack for things," said Alice. We all ordered our food, and chatted.

"OK guys now here is the plan," said Alice. She was usually the one who planned things out.

"We are all going to Em's and Rose's for tonight..getting a movie...and take out," she finished.

"Thats cool with me," I responded. "But I have class early in the morning, so I can't spend the night."

"Awe Bella you can go to class from our place," said Rose. "Ummm yeah and before you go you should get up early and make my favorite chocolate chip pancakes," said Emmet while stuffing his face with food.

That comment earned him a smack at the back of the head by Rose.

"Emmet, I don't think you have enough batter for me to make enough pancakes that are sufficient for you," I said.

"We can buy some," he said grinning. "Maybe next time," I replied. He pouted, "And next time ill make bacon, eggs, and smoothies," I said trying to make it better.

"I like the way you think Bellsy," he said. I just laughed. Rose and Emmet lived in an apartment together, just like Alice and Rose. Our first year it was Alice, Rose and I that shared an apartment but the couples wanted their "alone time" so we split up.

Yet that didn't stop all of us from being together ever chance we got. I however lived alone in the old apartment quite content. It was nice not having to hear Rose and Emmet, and Jasper and Alice..making.....noises while I was trying to sleep.

Id seen enough of Emmet for a life time....i'm scarred.

After lunch we all just took a walk on the boardwalk and watched Emmet get beaten by a 5 year old...(even though theoretically they were the same age) at those ballon popping games.

We had to buy Emmet cotton candy, a stuffed teddy bear, and ice cream to cool him off. Though it was quite hilarious to see him arguing with the 5 year old that the little boy had cheated..according to Emmet that is.

Rose apologized to the boy and dragged Emmet away by the ear.

At 6pm we all ended up at Em's and Rose's place crashed on the sofa watching might morphine power ranger movie...courtesy of Emmet...unfortunately it was his turn to pick.

The guy was obsessed with power rangers, he had the red power ranger suit with a toy gun and everything. His bed sheets back home were the power rangers and his text ring tone was the power ranger theme song.

He even made us dress up as the power rangers for our 17th halloween party! ( **I happen to be like Emmet... sshhh**)

It was 10 when I decided I should head back home. I got up and stretched.

"Awe Bellsy don't leave," said Emmet. "Sorry Em...ill see you guys tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want us to drop you off?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, ill be fine but thanks see yeah," I said. They all muttered their goodbyes and I made my way out into the dark night street. I had already parked my car at home before so I had to walk.

It was a 15 minute walk, which wasn't too bad, but I had to be careful to not trip. I was glad that it was warm during the nights too, unlike Forks. Constant rain...snow...it was a miracle when the sun would come up.

There weren't that many people out, just a few that were walking around. There were no cars, it was kinda scary at night but I just kept walking.

I was nearing a corner, which I had to take a turn at when I first noticed a shadow that was not close me to...but defiantly noticeable.

I gulped and decided I would turn to see when I neared the corner. It was pretty dark up the alley way and my eyes quickly glanced toward the direction of the shadow.

I could see a man, and I quickened my pace. God I wished there was at least some light. I quickly turned to see the man making his way up the alley too. My heart beat sped up and I quickened my pace more, but in the process stumbled on the cracks in the side walk.

I turned up the alley and saw another man at the end walking my way...shit, I thought to myself. I saw a turn coming up and decided to take it.

Crap...where was that pepper spray when you needed it. My dad Charlie the chief of the police in Forks had given me one to have as a safe keeping. There wasn't much use for it in Forks..not many bad things happened...unlike...California.

My cell...I had but knew I could get it out while walking, which would only make me fall while trying to walk and look for it in the dark.

Maybe I was just being paranoid...yeah..that was it...I would look back and they would be gone. My luck seemed to fade away again when I turned and saw them both walking up my way.

I quickly turned back...my heart beat sped up and I was debating whether or not to start running. Not a good idea for me...but what choice did I have?

I saw another turn and took it...maybe making all these turns would confuse them and they would lose me...yet I already knew I myself was lost. I was freaking out...what would they do to me....probably rape..oh god. Stop! Bella...you cant think of those things, my mind said.

My luck had turned to its worst and I came to a dead end. I quickly turned..I knew they would be coming anytime now. Maybe I could fight them off...or give them my wallet. Kicking them where the sun don't shine would help. But their were two..I was doomed.

Why me?, was my last thought when I saw them coming...but to my horror there was more than 2...there were 4! My eyes widened and my heart and breathing sped up.

"Hey there,"one of them called. "Your cute...couldn't run huh," he said.

I couldn't respond. "She's hot," I heard one of them say. "Score," I heard another one laugh. "We are gonna have some fun tonight," I heard the fourth one say.

"Please don't hurt me," I stammered out. "Youu can have my wallet...cell phone...anything," I choked out. I could see my vision getting blurred my my tears that were gonna spill.

"We don't want any of that...except you," the first one said getting closer.

I couldn't see his face too well and of course there had to be a light here..one dull bulb. I would have thought he was good looking...except for the fact that he was gonna rape me!

All of them were approaching me... all I needed right now was a savior....

**so whatya think.....**.**need reviews to go on please...i have many ideas for this story..and they are pretty good....i hope...please review and the next chapter will be up in two days..or the day after today...depends on reviews..**

**i don't want to be too pouchy but it is my first story...**

**and any guess who the savior will be....**


	2. Savior

_ok special thanks to____**Tulips of eternal love**__ for being the first person to bravely review and beth xx for being the second person...you guys made me extremely happy. So I did get about 40 hits for the story...so what happened to reviewing guys.....constructive criticism is welcome..._

_It wont be fun to keep writing this story If i don't know what people think about it.....but here is the second chapter _

_by the way I do not own twilight...or the characters...simply my idea and story.....enjoy _

* * *

_All I needed right now was a savior..._

I couldn't think...I couldn't process anything. Why did this have to happen to me. Why did I not take Jasper's advice and let them drop me. Great Emmet's stupidity was rubbing off on me!

Would I ever see them again..the man was almost within reaching distance. I tried backing up but there was a wall. He smiled as he saw me panicking.

What a bastard, I thought. I could kick him...but where would I end up...there was still 3 of them. The man's hand reached up to stroke my face.

"James...what are you doing?," I heard a velvety voice say. I knew I hadn't heard that voice from any of the men.

James I was guessing as the man in front of me sighed and but didn't turn to the voice.

"Edward...what are you doing here," said James finally taking his gaze off me. "I was in the neighborhood...saw the gang...thought id see what you guys were doing," the man named Edward replied.

"Guess your still the same..." he continued on. I turned to look at where the voice was coming from. I couldn't see him very well in the dark but he was walking closer.

James shrugged, "And you've changed," he replied. "I've fixed most of my faults," the man Edward replied.

"That's always been the difference between me and you Edward...your way doesn't really get you anywhere...like what happened."

Edward finally stepped into the light where I could see him for the first time. I almost gasped out loud. He was gorgeous...that word couldn't even begin to describe him.

He was like a greek god, with perfect chiseled cheekbones, perfect sculpted lips, with the most amazing emerald green eyes I had ever seen.

He had a strange yet unique bronze colored hair and from what I could see from his body he was well sculpted. He was a good 3 inches taller than this James guy.

"I don't think its the best time to have this conversation..James," he said and then glanced my way. I caught my breathe, just his glance sent an electric current through my body.

Then he moved his eyes back to James. "Really James....her.....couldn't pick another girl," he said. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that.

"She doesn't look your type," he continued. James snorted...my type is anything hot...with a nice ass and breasts....she being all innocent makes it all better though," he said looking at me again.

My breathing had sped up again. "Eh..she's not that hot," Edward said. I felt a pang of hurt...but of course I wasn't pretty...or hot...but hearing it from the greek god just made it hurt like a ton of bricks had been spilled on me.

"Come on...she's pretty hot," James said... "What you blind now," he continued. Edward just shrugged.

"I saw much better girls at the bar...you should check them out instead." "They have more things... that you want."

"Yeah...but there is just something about her...she just looks more fun," said James to me with lustful eyes scanning all over my body. I felt very uncomfortable.

"You can't tell me that you don't want a piece of that," said another man behind James.

"No I don't," said Edward in a monotone voice.

That hurt even more...even though it shouldn't have. I mean here I was feeling bad about some guy who probably slept with ton of girls...did drugs...and other whatnots who I should not care about what he thinks of me but do anyway!

"So you guys should let her go and check out the other girls...before they leave," said Edward.

"Eh forget them...I still want her," said James smiling at me...then giving me a wink. "What's your name," he called to me.

I didn't respond. "Well", he said coming closer.

"Shaniqua" I responded...oh my f'in god...what did I just say...yeah I have defiantly been spending time with Emmet too much...that would have been something he would have said.

They all burst out laughing. James came closer..

"Now that's not your name..why don't you tell us your real name." I had never been very good of a liar...maybe that was a skill that I should have learned.

"Isabella," I spurted out.

"Yes..that sounds more like it," said James stroking my face again.

From the corner of my eye I could have sworn that I saw Edward's hand clench into a fist.

Then I heard his voice. "Victoria was there...she is probably still there," he said in his velvet voice.

That made James freeze. "She asked for you.." he continued. "James took one last look from me and turned.

"Was she?," he asked. Edward nodded. "Still the same," he said. "Of course she is," said James.

I wondered who she was? It was silent...it felt like eternity. "Well it was nice meeting you Isabella...but i'm afraid I have to go," said James smiling at me.

I didn't respond..he simply turned and walked away. 3 of his men followed..one stayed behind. He walked up to me smiling...evilly.

I clutched my purse tight, he was close me to and his hand was coming to touch me, but then everything changed.

Next thing I knew he was on the ground crying out in agony...I was shocked, then my body finally caught up to my surrounding's and I looked up to see Edward hovering over him....fist clenched...I could see the tendons sticking out.

I didn't know what to do...another moment of silence.

"You should go home Isabella...while you still have the chance," his velvet voice spoke to me. All I could do was nod, but I couldn't move from my frozen spot.

My eyes were fixed on him...he turned..his emerald green eyes boring into mine...had he just saved my life?

I was perplexed, my mind couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Your ok....now," he said. He was still looking at me...waiting. "Umm thanks,"...I whispered.

His gaze turned from curiosity to confusion. "Ill show you the way back to the main road..you should get home..as you can see its not safe."

He mentioned with his hand for me to walk. My brain registered to move, and he slowly walked in front of me. It was quite and I could feel his gaze on me while we walked.

I didn't understand what I was feeling at the moment...I didn't feel afraid...just curios.

While my brain was thinking through my thoughts I wasn't aware of the pebble on the ground and I lost my balance and could feel myself slipping towards the ground.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

All I could feel was an electric current, same as the one I had experienced before run through me. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking into his eyes.

There was so many emotions running through me that I couldn't figure out what they were.

He quickly let go and continued walking.

Why had he saved me? Was he going to do something to me? But yet I wasn't scared like I should be. We were close to the main road now and I could see my apartment building.

"You shouldn't be walking around at this time all alone....Isabella" he said. I looked up at him.

"Bella", I corrected. A look of confusion crossed his face. "I prefer Bella," I said.

Why am I feeling so comfortable around him?

He looked frustrated, "Bella," he said...although it sounded like he said it more to himself rather to me.

"Are you close to home now?," he asked, all traces of frustration gone.

"Oh...yeah," I said. "My building is right there," I said. God what was wrong with me...I just told a stranger where I lived....nice going...have I not learned anything from the past 30 minutes...nope don't think so!

"You shouldn't be telling me where you live," he said...with somewhat of an amused expression on his face.

I was so taken in by him...I couldn't even think straight. "Right," I said.

"Well then goodnight.....Bella," he said. Man the way he said my name sent shivers down my spine....in a good way.

It was like I had never heard anyone say my name before...at least not in the right way that it sounded absolutely perfect.

"Well...thanks....and Goodnight.....Edward," I replied. He surprised me by smiling...it was more of a crooked smile. Oh man I thought I was going to faint.

He then simply turned his heal and walked away. I stood there watching him and slowly turned to my building entrance.

"Ah Miss Swan...your coming home late today," said Tom the clerk at the check in desk.

"Yeah I got caught up," I said without even a glance at him as I entered the elevator.

The minute I got home I changed into Pj's and climbed into bed. My mind was racing with thoughts...mostly on Edward.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off..with the picture of emerald orbs taking me into a sleep.

**so.....Edward's here...next chapter will be posted soon...depends on you guys though..next chapter is edward's pov...so you will get to know a little more about him...yay =)**


	3. scars

**I need more reviews...im sad........=( plus this chapter is 10 pages long......so you gotta give me something here...it doesn't even have to make sense....**

**song listened to when I made this chapter Animal I've Become - Three Days Grace **

* * *

Epov

I stared out my bedroom window facing the open ocean. The tide wasn't too high and the waves gently crashed to the shore. The early sun cast a light gleam on the water..it was all too beautiful.

I sighed, beautiful was not something that happened much in my life. It was too early for anyone to be up bustling in the streets. 5:30 to be exact.

I hadn't been able to sleep for the past week, I felt like something major was going to happen...that would change things.

Good...bad...I didn't know. But good things never really happened to me. I closed the blinds and grabbed some clothes for a shower. I would be starting college today...like normal teenagers. I scoffed..normal...nothing I had done was normal.

I didn't know why I even wanted to keep this charade. Maybe it was the fact that I wanted to push the memories out or at least help them fade to the far corners of my mind. I thought of them too much, it wasn't healthy..not that I had done anything to stop myself.

The hot water flowed down my body, washing away the pain..for just some time before they would be rekindled. So many things had happened..so many things I wanted to run away from....so many things I wish I could do again....but those chances would never come back. It was time to stop dwelling on them.

This was my second chance, my time to start over.....could I? There was one way to find out.

College...not something I was used to. I figured...starting this way would help. I mean I was 19..this is what I should be doing.

Going to party's, getting drunk, getting girls...but that wasn't me. I supposed it would have been...if nothing had happened to change that.

I sighed and parked my car in the lot next to the campus. California University. I suppose most people would be nervous about this...scared even...me..Nope.

Id been through much worse things than this. Scared...absolutely not, id faced danger in many ways before...this was like a walk in the park. Nervous....I tamed nerves when I was just 15.

I walked up to the class and took a seat. Not many students where there yet. The teacher wasn't even here. I just glances out the window at the other students arriving by.

10 minutes later the teacher came in...followed by the rest of the class. All of the seats were filled up. "Alright class, my name is Mr. Barker..welcome to The wonderful class of Medicine."

"The medical career is glorious, you save people's lives, watch new ones come out...this is a wonderful path that you all are embarking on."

Saving people's lives...well this makes up for the ones....I...ended..but they deserved it.

He kept going on about his lecture. Medicine was not something I would have given a chance long ago. I remember faking enthusiasm as a kid when my father told me to pursue it. He was a doctor..and wanted his son to bask his glory too.

I never wanted to do it...I wanted to become a musician. My father wasn't to happy about that..but wanted me to do what I liked, but things change.

Now...medicine is one thing that helps him stay close to me. I once again glanced out the window. I saw a rusty red truck pull up at the farthest parking spot there was...It was the only one I saw available.

It was an ugly car..you would never catch me driving that. I wondered who that guy was the owned it and watched as the driver climbed...more jumped out.

It surprised me by being a she...I would have never thought. She seemed to be in a hurry..running..she tripped...looked like it hurt...but she didn't even bother to check for any signs of damage.

It was like she was used to it...that it happened many times before. I smiled...but I didn't understand why this amused me.

Time flew quicker than I thought it would and soon class was over. I was glad it was only the first day and nothing was being taught...because I paid no attention to it...though if the teacher would have asked me a question about what he had said...I could gladly reply the right answer.

I had quite perspective and reflexes...guess I obtained it through the years.

I didn't have any other classes today and I walked back to my car and drove back to my apartment.

"Hey Ed," greeted Seth...my only friend and roommate...as well as partner.

"I told you not to call me Ed," I said irritated.

"Yeah but I like that nickname," he smiled at me. I shook my head.

"So how was your first day of college?", he asked with an amused expression.

"Wonderful..can't believe I didn't start sooner," I replied in a bored monotone voice.

"Wow dude...don't sound too happy...you'll jinx it and then you'll get all the work...its actually quite a pain," he said grinning.

"Yeah...yeah," is said. "You wanna grab some lunch," he asked.

"Sure," I replied and we headed out again. "This place is nice right....good place to settle down," he said while we were in the car.

"Yeah....I like it," I said. "For sure...Ed...ward,?" "Yes Seth..." I hesitated.

"Well whats wrong?" I shook my head. "Come on...you can tell me," he whined.

"Its just that...it feels too good." "And thats a bad thing?" he asked.

"It just feels like its too good to be true..that something is going to happen."

He sighed.... "You gotta chill out." "Im sorry but its kinda hard for me," I replied.

"Nothing it gonna happen..you've already been through the worst."

"Yeah...the worst," I said quietly to myself. We grabbed some lunch and headed back home.

Seth plopped on the couch and turned the T.V on. I sat down on the chair and watched...but not really paid attention. It was 9...I must have fallen asleep. Seth had too and his loud snoring was bothering me.I got up and stretched.

I had to get out. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I didn't feel like driving so I stuck them in my pocket and started walking. A lot of bars were open, I could hear the load music, guys, and girls. I walked past...wasn't in the mood.

"Edward...," I heard a voice I did not want to hear. What was she doing here? I turned.

Her wild red hair..like flames blew a little in the wind. Her cat like eyes took in my face...my presence.

"Victoria.." "Well fancy seeing you here," she said. I shrugged. "Didn't think I would ever see you again...not after what happened," she said walking up to me.

She didn't come to close though...which I was thankful for. She was on my not to be aquatinted with again list.

"Yeah...decided I would start over here.." I responded. "Hmm," she said. "Well that's nice."

"And your here because," I asked not really caring. "I was just in the neighborhood...needed to take care of some business...decided to have some fun," she said smiling.

"Of course." "Tell me Edward...have you seen James?"

He was not someone I ever wanted to see again. "NO," I said aggressively.

"Well that's good....for...you I guess." "I miss him though," she continued. I wanted to get away from her. "Well I better get going...nice seeing you...," that was a lie.

"You too Edward," she said but I had already turned and walked away. She was part of the past I wanted to fade out. It was getting much darker and I looked at my watch...10pm. There weren't that many people out. I saw a women walking on the other side..in the distance.

A road away I noticed a man walking...as if he was following her. Maybe it was just my mind. I slowed my walk.

The women was nearing a corner, but I could see she quickly turned to see the man. I couldn't make out her expression. She quickly turned her head back and went up the alley way. The man quickened his pace. I nearly stopped.

He look very familiar..sure I hadn't seen her...but him. It couldn't be...one of James men. He took the turn up the alley way. I stood still...should I follow him. That women would not be safe. As soon as he faded into the darkness I crossed the street and followed.

I could see his shadow taking a turn...and another shadow..much closer. It was dark but I could make out...Laurent!

Which meant....James...was here. I guess my instinct was right...something bad was going to happen. I quickly followed the men...I could see three now. They were nearing a light...and their walk slowed.

"Hey there.." I could hear one of them say...to what was probably the women.

I saw James walking up to the girl. They were saying other things but I froze when I saw the girl.

She was absolutely beautiful...words couldn't describe. I had seen my fair share of girls...but she was unlike any other. Her caramel colored locks flowed down her back and her face. Her pale skin...almost as pale as mine was like pore saline. Her eyes...were like a deep chocolate..gorgeous.

I was mesmerized...I couldn't look away. Then I took in the horror struck on her face. James was stroking her face. I felt this compelling urge to save her...protect her from any danger. Thats when I stepped in.

"James...what are you doing?," I said. He froze, sighed and turned around.

"Edward...what are you doing here," he said. I hated him..so much. I pushed that away and answered.

"I was in the neighborhood...saw the gang...thought id see what you guys were doing."

"Guess your still the same...," I said. Always hurting girls...doing what he pleased...without giving a shit.

He shrugged, "And you've changed," he replied. "I've fixed most of my faults," I replied.

"That's always been the difference between me and you Edward...your way doesn't really get you anywhere...like what happened."

Anger boiled through me....he had no right. My jaw clenched. I had to be calm. I could feel the girl looking at me.

"I don't think its the best time to have this conversation..James," I said glancing at the girl. Man she was beautiful...which is why I had to save her...that compelling urge was stronger now. I would have saved any girl...person...regardless.

I had to do something...then I thought...I forced myself to say the next. "Really James....her.....couldn't pick another girl," I said. "She doesn't look your type," I continued.

James snorted...my type is anything hot...with a nice ass and breasts....she being all innocent makes it all better though," he said looking at her again.

I couldn't take him talking like that about her, but I had to get him to change his mind about her and let her go.

"Eh..she's not that hot," I said."Come on...she's pretty hot," James said... "What you blind now," he continued. I just shrugged. "I saw much better girls at the bar...you should check them out instead." "They have more things... that you want."

"Yeah...but there is just something about her...she just looks more fun," said James looking at her with lustful eyes. I was ready to pounce on him...but controlled myself.

"You can't tell me that you don't want a piece of that," said another man behind James. "No I don't," said I in a monotone voice.

"So you guys should let her go and check out the other girls...before they leave," I continued.

"Eh forget them...I still want her," said James smiling at her...then giving her a wink. "What your name," he called to her.

I listened. "Well," he said when she didn't say anything. "Shaniqua," she said trembling. Shaniqua i thought...that couldn't be it...James wasn't satisfied either.

They all bursted out laughing. "Now that's not your name..why don't you tell us your real name," James said to her getting closer.

"Isabella," she said. Isabella I said in my head..how beautiful..it defiantly defined her.

Snap out of it Edward now is not the time, I clenched my fist. "Victoria was there...she is probably still there," I said.

James immediately stiffened. I knew I hit it there, they were partners...lovers..sicko's. "She asked for you.." I continued. He slowly turned.

"Was she?," he asked. I nodded. "Still the same," I said. "Of course she is," said James.

"Well it was nice meeting you Isabella...but i'm afraid I have to go," said James smiling at her. I internally sighed.

James took one last look at me and left, 3 of his men followed, I hadn't moved but i noticed one of them was still there. He started walking up to Isabella. I sucked in a deep breathe.

I walked towards him and before he could lay one finger on her face, I punched him square in the gut. He crumpled to the ground in agony.

I started at him, glaring...my fist was still clenched, I could feel her gaze on me.

"You should go home Isabella...while you still have the chance," I said without looking at her. All she did was nod, but she didn't move from her frozen spot.

I couldn't blame her..but I would have already token off running. I looked at her and her chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. She seemed dazed.

"Your ok....now," I said soothingly.. "Umm thanks,"...she whispered. I hadn't excepted her to say that. I would have thought he should have been gone, looking at me like a monster..yet she did nothing like that.

What was I supposed to do now. I couldn't just leave her here. I was confused, and let out a small sigh and turned to the alleyway.

"Ill show you the way back to the main road..you should get home..as you can, see its not safe." I mentioned with my hand for her to follow me.

I slowly walked ahead and she followed. It was quite but from the corner of my eye I was gazing at her. Trying to figure out what was going through her mind.

I noticed her foot stumble on a little pebble on the ground and she started to fall forwards. I quickly stopped her and held her from falling.

Her eyes were closed...then slowly she opened them. I could feel an electric current zap through my body. It didn't feel electrifying...but good.

Her lips were so close....I quickly let go and continued walking. We were at the main road now."You shouldn't be walking around at this time all alone....Isabella" I said. She looked up at me.

"Bella", she corrected. A look of confusion crossed my face. "I prefer Bella," she said.

I was frustrated...what was wrong with her...she should be frightened...not be telling me her name. But nonetheless "Bella," I said to myself slightly. It rolled off my tongue so easily.

"Are you close to home now?," I said. "Oh...yeah," she said. "My building is right there," she held her hand to point. Theres she goes again...

I wanted to chuckle but held it in.. "You shouldn't be telling me where you live," I said. "Right," she replied.

"Well then goodnight.....Bella," ..man saying her name felt good. "Well...thanks....and Goodnight.....Edward," she replied.

I smiled..turned and walked away. I got back to the apartment with a smile still plastered to my face. Why was I smiling. Then I stopped and went to confusion.

I was usually pretty good at reading people....but Bella....not a clue. Seth was still sleeping. I walked to my bedroom and fell on my bed..into sleep with chocolate brown eyes flooding my dreams.

* * *

**review....even something random is great i love random stuff...**


	4. Stupid Emmet

**OK...SO I SEE THAT 70 PEOPLE SAW THIS STORY....y no reviews =( **

**Song listened to when I made this chapter Clumsy - Fergie...lol and Here In Your Arms - Hellogoobye...idk just cause **

BPOV-

_I was running, I could feel the tears coating my eyes and it was blurry, but kept running. I had to get there, I could see the light...him waiting for me...his arms were spread open...ready to catch me. Surprisingly I hadn't tripped...there was no time for that. I was running out of time...and the adrenaline kicked in...with more push I entered the light and saw him smile..._

I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face You get sprung...

I bolted awake. EMMET..what alarm had he set on my phone! It was 6, I groaned and fell back on the pillow. My dream...who was he?...so familiar..but blurry.

I couldn't make it all out. I sighed and got up, picked through some clothes and went for a shower.

Last nights events came crashing back..but I was not frightened. I guess that all had to do with Edward. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about him..but I wondered if I would ever see him again.

I hoped...but what good would that do...should I tell the gang about what happened.

I didn't want to...they would get so paranoid and would never leave me from their sight..not that..that was bad or anything..but. Man I was so confused!

After the shower I blow dried my hair and grabbed a bagel and headed out the door. I could not be late to class again. I had a cooking class today..with Alice.

Which would be interesting..considering the fact that Alice could not cook! I honestly still don't know what she even picked this class as an elective.

I got into my car and prayed it would start with no hassle. It did and I headed toward to the campus. I got there with 10 minutes to spare. I parked next to a very shiny silver volvo. (foreshadowing hehe)

My car looked like a piece of scrap metal compared to that. I couldn't see Alice's Porsche, which was pretty hard to miss.

I walked toward the entrance and waited.

here's a llama

there's a llama

and another little llama

fuzzy llama

funny llama

llama llama

duck

I gasped as my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was set to the highest sound! People passing by stopped and stared at me. I blushed.

here's a llama

there's a llama

and another little llama

fuzzy llama

funny llama

llama llama

duck

"Gah" I quickly opened it and lowered the volume. I was F*in gonna kill Emmet...no wonder he was all smiley Wiley after he was looking through my phone! That doofus!

I opened the phone and saw the text message.

_To Bellsy...From Emmy_

_Good morning my beautiful Bellsy! =)_

"Someone looks pissed," sang a little pixie behind me. "Hey Alice," I said.

"Morning Bella," she greeted and gave me a hug. "Im going to kill your brother."

"Heard that one before," she snorted. "But what did he do this time?"

"He set my phone to all these embarrassing ring tones!"

She rolled her eyes... "typical..come one lets go..I wanna get cooking."

"Alice..tell me why again you picked this....you suck at cooking."

"You and Emmet are officially banned from the kitchen."

"So I can get better..plus this means more time with you," she said smiling. I shook my head and followed her into the classroom.

It defiantly looked like a culinary class, there were stoves on the desk top, a fridge in the corner of the room, cooking utensils, mixers, and other appliances.

I smiled...this would be fun...defiantly something to look forward to in the morning.

Alice and I sat down next to each other, occupying one of the black top desks. Most of the students were there, and the teacher was in the front setting up.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Guess where," said Alice jumping in her seat.

"Alice," I said groaning..... "NO" "We already did that just last week...i'm still getting rid of the blisters on my foot!"

"Oh come one..it was not that bad...plus there are huge sales going on."

I dreaded going to the mall.....correction I dreaded going to the mall with Alice!

Alice gave me a puppy dog pouty face....gosh I hated when she did that...she looked so cute and I couldn't resist it.

"OK...ok fine....but only for 3 hours...ok?"

"Bella....how can you say that!"

"I am appalled." I sighed

"OK fine....4..." She raised her eyebrow.

I wasn't budging. "Well then...guess i'm just gonna have to but you some new high heel shoes...skirts...make..up..."

"OK....fine...6 Hours," I said. I could not risk another...Bella's new wardrobe.

Why did that pixie have to get everything she wanted!

The teacher called the class to order and spoke about what we would be doing. I glanced out the window into the hallway.

I saw someone pass by and a flash of bronze caught my eye. I froze....it couldn't be!

"Bella...Bella...breathe," I heard Alice poke me. I took a deep breathe and glanced back at her.

"You ok?" I nodded. She didn't look satisfied but turned back to the teacher. My eyes darted back to the door...but know one was there.

Disappointed, I turned back. Could it have been him? Well know one else has hair that like...and it was most defiantly a man that walked by.

My mind flooded with more thoughts. I could barley even hear what the teacher was saying and I could see Alice give me glances at the corner of her eye.

As soon as class ended Alice looked at me...really looked at me.

"Can I help you Alice," I said putting on a small smile. She bit her lip. I gathered my stuff and got up...waiting for her.

I knew she would tell me what was on her mind at any minute.

She picked up her bag and slowly walked out...me following her.

"Bella," she said when I was walking next to her. "Alice," I said.

"How was your night?" "My night," I said confused.

"Yeah...You got home ok....right," she said.

My heart beat picked up....what was she implying? Should I tell her....I didn't want too...

"Yeah," I said answering slowly. She nodded. "Why," I asked carefully.

She shrugged, "Its nothing...I guess." "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Well I don't know I just had this feeling after you left last night that something was gonna happen."

"Something bad," she said eyeing my expression. I gulped. I knew somewhat that Alice was "Physic" but...

"Well what ever..its stupid," she said brushing it off. If only she knew how right she was.

"So lets take my car..and we will come and pick your up later k?"

"Yeah sure Alice," I said. "Oh wait I left something in the car let me just get it," I said.

"Ok Ill bring the car around," she said and walked off.

I walked toward my car and opened the door. I opened my dashboard and got out my ipod...if we were going shopping then I would need this.

I closed the door and adjusted my bag.

I turned and my foot twisted over my other one and found my self heading to greet the ground.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact...yet it didn't come.

I quickly opened my eyes, and found my self looking into the glass of the silver volvo in front of me.

Through the glass...my savior stood behind me. His all perfectness slowly let go of my waist. My eyes looked at his through the window.

His eyes seemed to widen looking at mine.

I heard a honk.. "BELLA.. come on!" I heard Alice call.

I turned to look at her waving at me to get into the car. I started walking toward her car. All the while feeling his presence behind me.

So I was right...it was him. He attended college here...I didn't know what to make of that.

I was at the door and glanced up to look at him. He was staring at me, but I couldn't make out his emotion. Then with a blink of an eye he got into the silver car and closed the door shut behind him.

"Bella," I heard Alice yell. I opened the car door and stepped in still dazed.

Where his arms had touched me still tingled.

"You ok...good thing that guy was there to save you..that would have hurt," she said.

"He was hot though." Hot didn't even begin to cover it.

I looked at the rearview mirror and saw the silver car pull out and speed out of the campus.

**REVIEW **


	5. Is It Any Wonder?

**Special thanks to ****Corki17**** and ****ccorona23**** for reviewing ..means a lot guys **

**Songs listened to when I made this chapter : Is It Any Wonder - Keane **

* * *

Alice thankfully turned the radio on and said nothing else about him.

I wouldn't know how to respond. So he went to college here, that was interesting. Which would mean I could bump into him from time to time, and that thought made me smile.

All too soon we arrived at the gates of hell...aka..the mall.

"Come on Bella," lets go find everyone. I knew one thing that would make Alice happy...going to the mall.

I sighed...this was going to be a long day.

We found everyone at the food court and came just in time to see Emmet stuff his face with a whole slice of pizza.

"Bellshhgy..hryy..u..." was all I could make out coming from Emmet's lips. He looked like an obese chipmunk with nuts all up in his mouth and I let out a giggle.

"OK guys now our mission..is to find Bella the perfect date outfit for tonight," said Alice.

"Yeah whatever as long as we get out of here by 6....wait WHAT," I said.

"Date...what date!"

"Alice didn't tell you?", asked Rose. "NO!" "Alice!," I yelled.

"Oops sorry Bella...I guess it slipped my mind...I set you up on a blind date."

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!" "Alice what did I tell you about doing things like this...I hate it...these guys are all creepers!"

"Oh out a little faith in me," she said roller her eyes. "Alice the 3 other guys you set me up with....were defiantly creepers."

"No they weren't." "Yes they were."

"One of them still lived with their mother...the other had an obsession with pigs....and don't make me tell you the recap of mister...lets go to a galaxy wars convention for our date!"

"OK.....maybe they were creepers....but this guy isn't and he's cute too."

"I cannot believe this...whats his name?"

"Oh.....umm Mike something." I sighed..... "Alright let's get this over with...and Alice this will me the Last time."

"OK ok...come on sour puss," she said and dragged me by the arm toward our first torture chamber.

After 3 hours we finally finished...much to Alice's dismay, but she had to get me ready for my....date.

We got to Alice's apartment and the Emmet and Jasper ran straight to the video games, while Alice and Rose pushed me into the shower.

I took my time shampooing but had to hurry up, when Alice screamed that if I didn't come out in 2 minutes she would make me wear heels.

I tied my towel around and steeped up, then got bombarded by the two of them into a chair in front of the mirror.

After they worked their magic they applied some make up, and I slipped my dress on. It wasn't bad and I thought it was really cute.

It was a white dress that was just above my knees and at the rim on the bottom was a flower patter and it was a tang top sort of dress. (**hard to explain pic on profile)**

"Yay you look great," said Alice clapping her hands. Rose smiled and turned me toward the mirror.

I did look good... I smiled and Alice smirked.

My hair was cascaded down my back with my mahogany locks.

"Ok well you date should be here any minute," said Rose.

We all walked to the living room. Jasper and Emmet were in an intense halo battle.

"Wow Bella, you look gooood," said Emmet.

"Thank's em," I said and blushed.

"You look great Bella," said Jasper with a wink.

I smiled at him, just then the door bell rang. I took a deep breathe and went to open it.

Behind the door revealed a cute baby faced guy with blue eyes and blonde hair. So this was Mike...great he wasn't too bad. Hopefully he wasn't a creep.

"Are you Bella?," he asked. No Im just some random girl you happen to have the address too...

"Yes...Mike...right?"

"Yeah..you look great by the way...much better then your picture." I didn't exactly like the way his eyes lingered all over my body.

"Picture?" "Yeah...your picture on your dating profile," he said sounding unsure.

Dating profile? Oh that Marie Alice Cullen!!!!

"Oh yeah," I said sounding angry. "Ah h are you ok?," Mike asked.

"Oh....just peachy," I said.

"Oh your Mike...hi Mike..i'm Alice," she said shaking his hand.

"Why don't you take our Bella now," she said avoiding any eye contact with me....she is so going to get i!

"Bye Alice," I said a bit too sweetly. "Bye Bella"...she stuttered and shut

the door.

I looked at Mike and he was smiling at me.

"Come on Bella..I was thinking we could walk to the restaurant..its near the beach."

"Yeah..sure," I said.

We walked out and the sun was setting down, and the sunset looked absolutely beautiful.

"Its pretty isn't it," he said noticing me gaze.

I nodded. "Yeah, I like it...and its nice that is doesn't rain here...cause where I come from it doesn't stop," he said.

"Where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington.."

"Wow...that's where i'm from," I said.

"Small world huh," he said grinning.

"Yeah..small world."

He continued to talk about anything and everything. I simply nodded and added some comments here and there.

Mike seemed ok...compared to the other guys...but when we were walking I noticed our hands would brush and he would try and hold my hand.

I distanced myself from him, and folded my arms across my chest....I wasn't ready for that.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat down at the table and ordered our food.

It turned out we went to the same college except he was studying engineering.

We finished dinner and strolled out to the beach. I took of my shoes and the sand felt nice on my feet.

It was 8pm and Mike was finally silent for the first time on our date.

I looked out into the ocean. My thoughts flooded to my green eyed savior.

Edward, I was surprised I had't thought of him in the past couple hours.

Now I was wondering where he was...what he was doing...

I shouldn't be thinking about him...

"So what do you think?"

"Huh," I said.

Mike looked frustrated. "Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Oh....uh yeah sure," I said and we walked back to the busy street.

We bought some ice cream and talked a bit some more, and walked down the town street.

I hadn't been here in a while and I noticed a book store at the corner.

I was tempted to go in.

"Hey Mike...do you mind if I check out that bookstore," I said pointing to it.

His eyebrow rose... "Sure," he said.

I hoped he didn't mind...and hopefully I wouldn't take too much time it was hard to tell...I usually got lost in books.

"Umm Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Im gonna be in the music store right next to it..ok?"

"Yeah ok..I'll meet you there when your done."

And with that I happily walked toward the book store, but something caught my gaze..something silver.

My eyes followed my gaze and I saw a shiny silver volvo. Could it be him?

Was he here?

OK i'm being absurd just because there is a volvo doesn't men it has to be his...right?

I shook my head and walked into the store. The bell rang signaling that someone had entered.

There was an elderly man at the check out counter and he gave me a warm smile when I walked in, which I returned.

I took in the scent of the store...it was defiantly old, but the smell of the pages of books overwhelmed me and grinned.

I started looking through the shelves, and I came upon a beautiful cope of Rome and Juliet.

My cope of broken and withered. I hand went up to pull it put, but when I tried it wouldn't budge....it felt like someone else was pulling at it from the other end.

I tried again but failed. The book was pulled out by the other end and a gap formed where it used to be.

I looked into it and found myself staring into very familiar green eyes.

**sooooooooo wellllll.... **


	6. oh fun

**Songs listened to when I made this chapter : Touch My Hand - David Archuleta..doesn't exactly fit....but W/E not all songs fit lol and Paralyzer - Finger Eleven **

I gasped..he was here. His eyes widened and he started to walk away.

I felt myself moving toward him, but of course stumbled on the corner of the book shelf and tripped.

I didn't need to be surprised to see who it was that caught me, I didn't even close my eyes this time.

He let me go and I steadied myself.

"Thank you...again." He nodded.

"We keep meeting like this," he said. I let out a small laugh. "Yeah..we do."

"You would have probably been in the hospital, if I hadn't caught you," he replied.

I shrugged... "Iv'e had worse encounters with the ground." He raised his eyebrow.

I started at him....in all his glory and perfectness. I reflected back to the day we first met.

"_She's not that hot"_

His words suddenly lingered in my ear. I frowned..of course I wasn't good enough for him..wait why was I thinking that he and I would ever be together in the first place.

"Are..you ok?" I took a deep breathe..id never be with him. "Yes," I said softly.

He didn't look convinced and opened his mouth to reply something back but that's when Mike barged in.

"Hey Bella...I was wondering if you were done...You never came."

I wondered how much time had passed. It must have been a good 30 minutes.

"OH sorry MIke....I got caught up."

"Its ok...", he said looking at Edward.

"Did I interrupt something," he said.

"Uh..umm no," I said looking at Edward again.

It looked like he was glaring at Mike.

Well they both were having an glare showdown.

Mike finally spoke. "Hi i'm Bella's date.." he said emphasizing the word date.

Edward didn't say anything. "Oh well Mike this is Edward...," I said.

"He's....umm," I was struggling to find the right word.

"Acquaintance," Edward replied for me. "Right," I said shifting in place.

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward...ready to go Bella?"

"Oh uh yeah..I guess," I said upset that I had to leave.

Mike mentioned for me to walk, and I followed. Before leaving the store I took one last glance at the store..but Edward was gone.

* * *

I woke up with a grin on my face. It was friday, and I had no classes over the weekend.

Finally, I was free...it had been a while since I had nothing much to do that was school related.

Which meant time with the gang. I got in the shower and came out, dressed and went to blow dry my hair.

The door bell rang and I went to get it.

There was Alice..and bless here was some coffee and doughnuts.

"Morning," she said coming in.

"Hey Alice."

"I thought you would need this," she said placing the coffee and doughnuts in the kitchen table.

"Ew Bella your hair...here let me do it," she said taking the blow dryer and fixing my hair.

I sighed...I didn't want to put up a fight.

She finished getting me ready and we left together for our culinary class.

"So how was your date?," she asked when we were in the car.

"It...was...interesting...not the worst...but I don't think I should ever do that again...which reminds me...Marie Alice Cullen, YOU SET UP A DATING ACCOUNT FOR ME...WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

"Oh Isabella...don't you my full name...you know I hate that," she said.

"Which is why I'm using it," I said.

"I'm sorry Bella....you just needed to get out there."

"Ill get out there when I want to and when I find the right person," I said exasperated.

"And when will that be...when your 30," she replied.

I folded my arms together... "I'll find a man on my own Alice...ok?"

"Yeah whatever....Emmet said we are all going clubbing tonight."

"Clubbing...were not even old enough to get in."

"Its a public place..were just going for some dancing, it'll be fun."

"Yeah dancing..wonderful..lets have an ambulance waiting outside," I said snorting.

"Oh come on..you'll be fine...we'll all be there with you...bring out your wild side."

I rolled my eyes...they wouldn't be with me...they'd go off dancing with there partners.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Great..which means we can go shopping to get something for you to wear," she said squealing.

"OK thats where I draw the line...I agreed to dancing...don't push me Alice...you haven't seen bad Bella in a while...but she's about to blow."

"Fine," she said. "Good thing I bought something last time that you can wear."

I may not be very aggressive but when people push me too o far...I could blow like a volcano...Emmet had been through my wrath...He know knows not to push me.

After class we headed to Emmet's and Rose's and had pizza.

For the remainder of the day we just watched T.V played rock-band...and just went crazy. At around 5 we all got ready.

Alice..thankfully didn't buy be an uncomfortable dress. It was a nice blue halter dress, that was above my knees near my thighs and it was like a swim suit material.

Alice's dress was a cute tube dress that was pink and defiantly fit her personality.

Where as Rose's dress was amazing on here. It was red tight fitting and perfect for her. **(all the dresses are on my profile)**

The guys dressed up in button down shirts and pants. We headed out, walking through the streets.

Emmet cracked up a few jokes on the way..some which earned him some smacks on his head.

We reached the beach front club and I entered the dark, disco lights. Many bodies were crammed into each other, loud music was going on.

Yup..this would be fun.


	7. Chat

**Songs listened to when I made this Chapter: Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3 Starstruckk - 3OH!3 and Decode - Paramore....for some reason. **

"Yes...lets get this party started!," yelled Emmet.

I just shook my head. We took a seat at one of those booth tables, and ordered a few drinks.

"OK Bella...me and you..dance floor now.." said Emmet.

"Emmet..I don' think that's such a good idea."

"Don't worry Bella..I'll show you all the moves," said Emmet while doing the wave.

I laughed.. "ok...But you guys come too," I said.

We all made our way to the dance floor, and Starstruckk came on.

_**Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  Thats the way she come through like [whistles]**_

Emmet whistled, and we all swayed to the music, while signing.

Then came the chorus

_**Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down **_

_**Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  I think I should know how to make love to something innocent **_

_**without leaving my fingerprints out,no L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce **_

_**How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out no L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce**_

This wasn't too bad, and I hadn't stubbled much.

I was actually having fun and we all sang out loud.

"See that wasn't too bad," Yelled Rose over the music.

The next song came on.. Don't trust me.

I danced a little to that, then Rose, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice all danced together...well more like grinding.

I got tired and went back to our table, to take a sip of my coke.

I smiled as I saw Emmet, doing some crazy dance moves and Rose trying to calm him down.

Alice and Jasper looked like they were having fun.

I sighed...If only I had someone like that.

"Hey babe..you look lonely you wanna hit the dance floor."

I looked up to see an ok attractive looking guy talking to me. He was defiantly drunk.

His words seemed to slur. "Uh no thank's," I said.

"Come on babe one dance," he said getting closer to me.

"I said no," I replied with more authority in my voice.

"Its ok if you don't want to dance...we can do...something else," he said touching my arm, and sliding his fingers up and down them.

I was looking for Emmet, Jasper anyone then to notice me..but I couldn't see them anywhere.

I wanted to yell, but who could hear me over this music.

His face came closer to mine, like he was going to kiss me.

I saw something white flash in front of my face and collide with the man's face.

I got knocked back a little and my savior came into view. "She said NO," he said with venom in his voice.

The man wiped his face where Edward hit him, I could see blood starting to come out.

It was going to make me dizzy.

"What are you her boyfriend...its ok man...I'll give her back...we can share," he said mouthing me a kiss.

I gaged and hid my face on Edward's shoulder. He smelled so good.

"I don't think so," Edward said and knocked the man again.

The man fell back into the booth chair...Knocked out.

Edward must have hit him hard...or the fact that he was already in a drunken state.

I looked at Edward's hand which was still ready to strike.

"Edward...relax," I said touching his arm.

That electric current ran through me again.

He seemed to relax, from my touch, and turned away from the man.

I was so glad he was here..we seemed to meet everywhere..that made me smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Please tell me," He said.

"I..."

"Do you want to get out of here?," he asked.

I nodded "You just read my mind," I replied.

"Oh I wish," I thought he said..but it was too low to hear.

I looked back at the dance floor and to see that the gang were still dancing...I didn't think they'd notice that I was gone.

I followed Edward out into the cool night air.

"Do you mind if we go toward the beach?," he asked.

"No I don't mind... I love the beach."

"Good."

It was silent for about 2 minutes and I took off my flats when we got into the sand.

The sound of the waves kept increasing as we got closer.

"So do you do that often....punch people I mean," I asked genuinely curious.

He let out a small laugh..it made me smile when he laughed.

"Well do get into trouble often," he asked in the same tone.

"Oh well I suppose I do..more these days though," I said.

"I see..and falling...is that something you do often too?," he asked.

"Yeah...i'm kind of a klutz."

He shook his head. "You know you never answered my question," I said turning my gaze away from the ocean to his face.

I was surprised to see him already looking at me..and I blushed.

He smiled...oh god his lovely smile.

Then he sighed... "I guess...you could say that." "But it seems to be i'm doing that more often these days."

"Why is that?", I asked.

"Well I punch people more often because of the numerous times iv'e been saving you."

I blushed again. "Oh right."

"Have you always been this prone to danger?"

I nodded... "My friends say if the government bottled up my bad luck, they would make an atom bomb so powerful that it could probably wipe out the whole world.

He chuckled. "And what did your friends say about your encounter that night."

"What night?"

"The night....we met," he said hesitating.

"OH..um...well I didn't tell them," I said.

He got angry. 'You..Didn't..Tell..Them," He said saying the words slowly.

"Well yeah...I mean...it wasn't like they could have done anything...so what they don't know won't hurt them.."

His hands balled up into fists. "Bella..you should have told them."

"What if something like that happened again?"

"Well...," I didn't know what to say.

"Umm I suppose you would be there," I said trying to lighten up his mood.

It didn't help....he seemed to get more agitated.

"Edward...what's wrong?"

His tight grip loosened... "Nothing."

I didn't pry. "Where are your friends anyway?", he asked.

"Their in the club...dancing isn't something for me."

His tight lips seemed to curve up into a little smile. "Guess your right on that."

"So what brings you here...Edward?"

"Nothing really...bored," he said. His mood seemed to be getting better.

I wanted to get to know him more.

He sat down in the sand..and I did the same.

"What your whole name...Bella?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," I replied.

"Hmm that's a nice name...suits you."

"Thanks....and yours?"

"Edward Anthony Masen," he replied.

"I like it...it suits you too."

"Thanks," he mimicked me.

"So we go to the same college...what are you studying.?"

"Medicine," he replied.

"Thats nice...i'm studying journalism."

I felt so comfortable around him, so free...I liked it.

"Maybe we'll see each other more often...you can hang out with me...and my friends," I said.

He looked pained. "Im not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Im not exactly a good friend Bella,' he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I..Just don't think...that...we should...get acquainted with each other." he said choosing his words carefully.

I was starting to get angry.

Did he think that I was trying to hint something....that I wanted to be with him..as something more...well I did but..

"Im not saying that I want a relationship....I just said that we can be friends," I said.

"I know.....But I wouldn't be a good friend Bella," he said.

"Why," I whispered.

"Nothing....it doesn't matter."

"I don't understand...your not making any sense," I said.

He looked at me...then behind.

"Bella...", I heard someone calling in the distance.

I turned to see the Rose waving at me.

"Just a sec," I called out.

I didn't understand anything that he was saying. It hurt that he didn't want much to do with me.

I didn't know what I would say to him and I turned to face nothing .......but the ocean. __

_**So what do you guys think....i need some reviews...come on guys =)**_


	8. Just a dream?

_**Song: Dance Dance -Fall Out Boy**_

_**and Here It Goes Again- Ok Go **_

He seriously needed to stop disappearing like that. If it wasn't for the fact that he was always there saving me, I would have thought he was just a dream.

I huffed and turned toward the club. Rose was still there waiting for me with her hands on here hips.

"What are you doing all the way over there?," she asked when I approached her.

I couldn't tell her about Edward...plus I didn't even know what to say.

"Nothing...just getting some air."

"Well come on we've been looking for you and Emmet's hungry," she said with a smile.

* * *

We all crashed and at Alice and Jasper's since their house was the closest.

It was a long night and we all got up at about 10am.

"Bella..you promised pancakes and bacon," said Emmet pushing me awake.

"Get off me you big teddy bear," I said groggily.

"Bellsy...get up."

"Ok ok...just stop.."

"Fine."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes..Alice and Jasper weren't up yet and I didn't see Rose anywhere.

"Emmet know one is even up yet."

"Yeah but we can surprise them, with breakfast...I wanna help," he said pouting.

"Emmet...you...help...in....cooking...ha!"

"Hey i'm not that bad...better then Alice."

He had a point there..at least he didn't burn water...or put aluminum in the microwave.

Oh Alice.. "Alright come on," I said getting up.

"Let me just freshen up...you get all the ingredients out....I can trust you with that...right?"

"Yes sir," he said saluting me.

"Emmet..."

"I mean yes...ma'm," he said with a grin.

I just rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

I walked back to the kitchen to see Emmet successfully lay out all the ingredients.

"OK my protege lets get cooking."

I grabbed an apron..tied one on Emmet and began telling him directions.

"Here get a bowl...some flour...and water...crack an egg..and stir," I said.

"Huh," he said looking confused.

I sighed....and started making all the ingredients into the bowl...handed it to him and told him to mix.

"Bellsy my arm hurts," he said still mixing the batter.

"Oh toughen up...I thought you worked out?"

"I do...maybe I should switch my arm workouts to mixing..this really works my arms he said flexing.

Of course the giant do-of didn't realize he had a spoon in his hand and the batter from it flung onto my face.

"Oops...sorry Bellsy."

I grunted and wiped it off with the dish towel.

"Emmet...just mix," I said getting the bacon from the fridge and heating the pan up.

"Is it done yet...can we add in the chocolate chips now...can I taste the batter....oh can I lick the spoon."

"Emmet shut up you sound like a 5 year old."

I took the batter from him and told him to defrost the bacon in the microwave.

"Ha the bacon looks so weird...and slimy...," he said holding it in front of his face to examine.

"Yes that's because it isn't cooked yet."

I walked to the other end of the kitchen to a spoon to pour the pancakes with and tripped on something slimy.

In the process my hand knocked over the flour and the plate of bacon went flying up and hit the ceiling.

Then with a thud I landed on my but with flour all over my body.

Emmet started laughing hysterically, "Guess I dropped a piece of bacon," he said going to pick it up off the floor.

"Ha-ha Bella you look funny."

I grunted and got up to strangle him.

He ducked out of the way and I slipped again and my face collided with the floor once more.

"Ow...," I said groaning.

"What is all the racket in here!," said an pissed off looking Alice.

Just then some of the bacon on the ceiling fell off and landed on her spiky hair.

That made her extra pissed.... "What...is ...on...my ....head!"

"Bacon..," squeaked Emmet.

Alice grunted and threw her hands above her head..turned and walked away.

I sighed and got up. The kitchen looked like a mess.

"Oh I am not cleaning that up," said Emmet.

Of course Emmet had to clean it up because Rose knew it was his fault and after that we had just enough food for everyone.

What a morning...I had to shampoo 3 times to get all the flour out of my hair.

By the lunchtime we had all gotten ready.

"So what now?," asked Jasper.

"Hmm lets go to the beach," answered Rose.

"Yes...i'm in," I said.

"K come on lets get ready," said Alice.

"Here Bella I got this for you," said Alice handing me a two piece blue halter bikini. (**pics on profile**)

"Gee thanks Alice."

There's were the same except Alice's was pink and Rose's was red.

We put them on and grabbed some sun screen, towels, sun glasses, and headed to the living room to the awaiting guys.

Emmet was holding a beach volley ball.

"Let's go guys," he said.

* * *

We arrived at the beach and we ran toward the water.

We all went crazy here and splashed water at each other.

I jumped on Emmet's back and pushed him into the water when he least expected it.

"Geez Bellsy what was that for?"

"That was for this morning," I said.

He glared and came at me. I screamed and swam away from him.

But he was faster and pulled me down into the water.

After playing in the water for another hour the girls got out and we sat on out on the towels and enjoyed the heat.

"Jazzy could you out some sun tan lotion on my back please?," asked Alice.

"Sure Alice," he said and sat down.

"OK guys come on...its volley ball time," said Emmet.

"Yeah you guys go ahead....I would be no help...plus...I suck at sports."

"Come on Bellsy...It wont be too bad..we promise not to hit too hard for you," he said.

"Yeah come on Bella...we gotta kick the guys butt's," said Rose.

"OK fine," I said and hauled myself off the sand.

"OK ready?," asked Jasper.

No...but whatever...I was going to get hurt anyway.

We nodded and he served the ball over the net.

Rose bumped it over and Jasper returned it. It came to Alice and she jumped and spiked it over which earned us a point. We gave each other other fives and continued playing

She might be small...but she's got a mean spike.

Emmet served it back and Rose bumped it over...then it came to me....oh boy I thought but successfully bumped it over.

Well I was proud, the game continued on and is girls were winning.

Things were getting heated up, and Emmet suddenly bumped it hard over straight to me.

I had to think fast, and panicked...but obviously not fast enough, cause the ball came straight to my face.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground, my eyes were closed and I was sucking the pain all over my face in.

"Bella.....are you ok?," I heard Alice's voice.

I didn't respond...that ball hit me hard.

"Is she dead,?" I heard Emmet's voice. Then I heard a smack and I figured Rose smacked him upside the head.

"Bella...can you hear us,?" asked Jasper.

I slowly opened my eyes to see them all staring at me.

Rose let out a sigh, and Jasper helped me up.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Your ok right?," asked Alice.

"Yeah...no more volley ball for me," I said.

"Gosh Bella can't do anything without getting hurt," said Rose shaking her head.

"Hey, I told you something like this would happen...you guys should know by now."

"Good thing your ok Bellsy...and I'm sorry...I was just mad that we were losing and I might have hit the ball a little too hard," said Emmet.

"Its ok Em....your forgiven."

"Thanks...."

It was silent.... "BUT OMG did you see Bella's face when she saw the ball coming and didn't know what do to...ha ha priceless," said Emmet.

This time Jasper smacked him upside the head and I groaned.

"Well we still won," said Rose.

"Come on....let's go home," said Alice.

We got home, showered, watched a movie, and headed to bed.

Today was something..but I knew that something was missing. I had hoped to see Edward sometime throughout the day...like I have been.

I was disappointed...hopefully I would see him tomorrow sometime.  


	9. All I need

**Songs listened to while making this chapter : Scars- Papa Roach** **and Say All I Need - One Republic and, 21 guns- Green Day **

The weekend passed by fast, and then came sunday night.

I wasn't too eager to wake up in the morning. I was just glad that I didn't have any class early in the morning.

The weekend passed by without seeing the one person I really wanted to see.

I didn't even know what I would achieve by seeing him anyway. It was stupid of me to be this infatuated by him...it wasn't healthy.

I tried to shake the thoughts out and sleep.

* * *

**EPOV (Edward's weekend =))**

She had put me on the spot._"I don't understand...your not making any sense," she said. _Her question resurfaced my thoughts.

I couldn't tell her...I shouldn't have asked her to walk with me.

Goddamn I shouldn't even be talking with her. What was wrong with me?

I wasn't good for her...I wasn't good for anybody.

Everywhere I went trouble followed. I thought I could escape my past...looks like it was catching up with me.

What was James doing here...did he know I was here..and Victoria...did she leave?

So many questions...and to think I could start over and start over nice and normal.

Its never gonna end is it?

I was sitting on my bed, holding a picture of my parents.

"Hey buddy where have you been?"

"Hey Seth...you know..everywhere."

"Well its late i'm gonna hit the sack see yeah."

I sighed and put the picture back on my bedside table and got under the covers.

I had forgotten to close my window and the sun woke me up.

I sat up and went for a shower. There wasn't much in the fridge and I settled for some scrambled eggs and a glass of milk.

Seth must have already gone to class...unfortunately he has class today...on saturday.

I didn't know what to do..and I didn't want to sit at home.

I didn't want to run into....her either...I wouldn't know how to explain myself..and once I take a look at her chocolate brown eyes...I knew I was a goner.

How did she have this effect on me? What was she doing to me....

But I had to protect her...she was such a magnet to danger...I suppose that's what I met her...because i'm dangerous.

Wonderful, I got up, and grabbed a light sweater, the car keys and headed out the door.

I drove to the beach, got out and walked. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going but walked.

The memories flashed through my mind.

"_Bye Edward," called my friends as I got off the car."_

"_See yeah."_

_I got out and half ran to the front door, and it was getting darker out. _

_I reached in my pocket for the keys, but saw that the door was already unlocked. _

_I pushed it open and closed it shut behind me. It was dark inside. _

"_Mom...Dad!"_

_No answer. I switched the lights on. Something wasn't right...my mothers favorite vase lay on the floor..shattered to pieces. _

"_MOM!," I yelled again. _

_I ran to the garage and saw that my parents cars were there. Then ran to the kitchen..no sign of them. _

_I heard a door close upstairs. I ran to the staircase and fled up. _

_It was dark there too. I was getting scared. _

"_Mom...dad," I called out. _

_I saw something move in the darkness of my parents bedroom. _

_I gulped...something was defiantly not right. The light in their bathroom suddenly went on. _

_I gasped...and slowly walked toward it. The door was ajar...it was scary...my eyes suddenly drifted to the floor and I screamed. _

I shook my head...Edward stop!...my mind yelled.

My eyes looked around at my surrounding...I was on the beach..but there wasn't a singe person in sight.

I didn't know how far I had walked but came upon a little mountain of grass. I wondered what was beyond it, and began to climb.

It was beautiful...it was an ocean cove and the water looked even better than it did before.

I sat down on the sand and looked beyond the ocean. But the scene changed...instead of the beautiful ocean...my memories came back.

"_Get him," yelled the man. _

_I ran...faster then I had ever ran before. I sped down the stairs and out the door. _

_The man was getting closer. I didn't know were to go...then I knew. I ran behind our house and through the forest. It was dark but I was used to it, and had come here often in the dark of the night. _

_I could hear him behind me..and ran faster._

_I took a couple of turns to knock him off my trail and then entered my sanctuary. _

_Even in the dark, it was beautiful, with the moonlight was shown and casted the light on the flowers of my meadow. _

_But there was nothing beautiful, about what had happened...what I saw...them...the people I loved...were gone...and I knew then and there that my life had changed. _

This cove reminded me of my meadow. I didn't know how long I had stayed there and it was starting to get dark and my stomach grumbled.

Guess it was time to leave. I walked back to my car and drove back home.

"Well there you are..nice to see you...it fells like I never do anymore," said Seth when I walked through the door.

"Yeah sorry...I got caught up in my own world."

He frowned ... "Dude...you need to stop thinking about that stuff...the past is past...the future is new..."

"How do you know that I was thinking about the past?"

"You got that look on your face."

"Yeah...whatever..you get something to eat..i'm starving."

"Yeah pizza is on the counter."

"Thanks," I said and grabbed a slice and plopped down on the couch.

"We should do something together....get our bro time back," said Seth.

"Yeah sure...whatever you want," I replied.

"Great..better get a good night sleep Eddy, see yeah in the morning."

He ruffled my hair and I slapped his hand. He chuckled and ran to his room.

I went to bed getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen tomorrow.

**so we get an idea on some of Edward's past...i bet it brings up more questions...and will surely be answered in the progression of the story....next chapter is Edward's POV too cause its still his weekend. =P**


	10. Bad day?

**Songs listened to while making this chapter : Animal I've Become- Three Days Grace and Scars - Papa Roach **

I was still asleep, but I was aware of my surroundings.

Seth was probably trying to pull something off. I could hear a shaving cream bottle...he wasn't...then felt it on my hand.

Yup he was...I decided to have some fun...and kept from smiling.

He sprayed some shaving cream on my hand, and then I felt a feather blow across my face.

It tickled...a bit, but I had other plans to use my hand with. I could basically see him smiling, looks like it was time to wipe it off.

I raised the hand with the shaving cream and I hoped that I was reaching for his face slapped it across his face.

Then I opened my eyes, and smiled. He was shocked and had shaving cream over his face.

"Good morning sunshine," I said and hopped out of bed, while wiping the remainder of the shaving cream on his shirt.

"Oh come on...how did you know?"

"Skills," I said and shut the bathroom door.

He was glaring at me when I came out. I put some pants on..and pulled a shirt over my head...ignoring him.

I towel dried my hair and tried to tame it. It was no use...it never stayed in place and Seth always laughed at me saying it looked like "sex hair"...not something I liked.

"Ready Eddy?," asked and laughed.. "Ha that rhymes."

"Yup lets go kiddo," I replied. He stopped laughing.

"Don't call me kiddo."

"Don't call me Eddy," I replied with a smile.

He grunted.. "So what do you have planned today Seth," I asked.

"I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Great," I said.

We went for some breakfast, and then to the mall.

"Check those girls out," said Seth smiling at them.

"Come on buddy boy...their not worth it..I could practically see them undressing you with their eyes."

"That's good," he said.

"Gosh Edward...always have to ruin the fun."

"Your gonna find a girl someday...I tell yeah."

"Sure," I said. "She can be a monster like me too," I said.

"Monster...yes your just a big scary monster," he said. "But really you will."

"And what about you Seth?"

"I have some."

I raised my eyebrow... "Don't worry about it....just worry about yourself."

Finding a girl for myself...I couldn't help but thinking about Bella. I wondered where she was. what she was doing.

Was she ok? I hoped...I got anxious...wait I shouldn't be...what was she to me?

"Hello earth to Edward."

I saw Seth's hand waving in front of my face... "what do you wanna eat?"

"Oh...yeah sandwich is fine," I replied. He looked at me funny.

"I asked if you wanted chinese food," he replied.

"Yeah that works too," I said.

"K...ill go get it."

Man what was wrong with me...I never got fully spaced out. I shook my head and closed my eyes for a sec...but all that came to find was chocolate brown eyes.

I took a deep breathe and opened them again...what was going on?

Seth came back with the food and we ate. After we just walked around and Seth occasionally joked around.

We came out of the mall and just walked along the dark streets. Seth kept talking about something or another but I barley payed attention.

My mine was preoccupied, and that feeling about something bad...seemed to linger again.

"Hey..Edward lets take the short way home," said Seth talking a left up an alley.

I followed behind. We walked for about two minutes and then I started feeling like someone was watching us.

I moved my face a little to the side to cast my eyes to see behind me.

Nothing but the darkness.

"Wow its kinda erie here huh," said Seth quietly.

Something wasn't right...and my killer instinct kicked in. We slowed our walk and we were both careful.

I thought I heard footsteps and I knew they weren't are's.

My 6th sense turned on and I quickly turned and punched the man I knew was behind me.

He growled and came at me again.

I ducked out of the way of his hand and took the opportunity to punch him again.

Seth was busy fighting off the other man that was there.

I grabbed the man and crushed his head against the brick wall. He slumped down, and another man came at me with a knife but I slid away just in time and kicked him.

I knocked the knife out of his hand and punched him.

He was done soon enough. I was breathing heavy...I hadn't fought like that for sometime.

I heard clapping and turned to it, Seth did the same.

"Bravo bravo Edward."

I knew that voice. Demetri

"What are you doing here," I growled.

"Im offended...didn't miss me...ah Seth nice to see you again too."

"What the hell are you doing here," Seth replied.

"Oh you guys don't seem too happy," he said walking closer.

"Still got it Edward....you were always good, I figured after a while you'd simmer down...guess not," he said taking a look at the slumped men on the ground.

"So are you guys going to handle them?," he asked.

"I mean we wouldn't want to make any news," he said smiling.

"No...alright...I guess i'm going to have to do it."

"Answer my question Demetri," I said spitting at his name.

"Business...you know...the usual..i'm surprised though...didn't think i'd see you ever again..but I ran into James..he told me you were here..funny though cause when I saw him he was all the way across the city."

I didn't say anything...I could see Seth was very irritated and he looked ready to strike.

I looked at him and tried to convey the message to calm down. He saw it and relaxed a bit.

"So you guys live here now?"

"No...just here on a trip," Seth said.

"Trip....," the word lingered in his voice.

"Well I guess I better get going...nice seeing you guys," he said.

"Oh and Edward....Aro..sends his regards," he said with a sly smile.

It took all the self control I could muster to not go at him.

"And don't worry about them," he said mentioning to the men.

"Ill get someone to take care of that."

With that he took one last look at us and left.

I didn't move from my spot.

More memories came stronger...

"_Here he is," said the man pushing me toward another man. _

_He was very pale, and had long jet black hair. _

"_Ah yes...this is the boy."_

"_Come here boy...what's your name," he asked me. _

"_Edward.."_

"_Edward...interesting name...well Edward...i'm Aro," he held out his hand for me to shake. _

_I resisted but the man behind me pushed me forward. _

"_Well...," said Aro. _

_I slowly moved my hand to shake his. I gasped at how cold it was. _

"_Ah there," he said. _

"_Edward...I sense that you are going to be very strong...a very good asset....very good indeed."_

_I didn't understand what he meant by that, and pulled my hand away from his. _

"_How old are you?"_

"_14..," I stammered out. _

"_Hmm...thats good...we have time."_

"_Time...time for what...what do you want with me...?"_

"_Relax Edward...we are the good guys..we are here to help you," he said. _

"_Help me....help me how?"_

"_I know what happened Edward...terribly thing...terribly thing really...i'm sorry...but I can help you get them back...get them back for what they did."_

"_Revenge is an interesting thing Edward.."_

"_Revenge," I said._

_He nodded... "You want to get them...don't you."_

_I thought... "Yes."_

"_Exactly...then welcome...I will protect you...raise...you...you will be a wonderful creation.." _

"Edward....Edward come on man."

I woke from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said and we quickly made our way back home.

"That was crazy," said Seth when we entered the house.

"Yeah...and not good...what the heck are all these people doing here?"

"I don't know man...."

I was so angry...and punched the wall.

"MAN WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE," I yelled.

"Edward calm down," Seth tried to soothe me.

I dropped my head in my hands...

"Calm down....Seth....I'm never going to escape..."

"Hey maybe they'll leave...just stay low key."

I groaned and threw my head back.

I got up.. "Where are you going?"

"To my room...i'm going to bed...I got class tomorrow," I said.

"K," I heard him say before I shut my door.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and paced back and forth.

I went to my closet and opened my drawer.

I picked my way through stuff till I found what I was looking for, and picked up my handy dandy revolver.

**...ohhhh review =)..i know its short..but its all I could do**


End file.
